John Lounsbery
John Lounsbery was an American animator who worked for The Walt Disney Company. He is best known as one of Disney's Nine Old Men. He was born in Cincinnati, Ohio, and was raised in Colorado. He attended East Denver High School and the Art Institute of Denver. While attending the Art Center School of Design in Los Angeles, an instructor sent him to interview with Walt Disney. Lounsbery was hired by Disney on July 2, 1935, beginning as an assistant animator on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He went on to work on numerous other short features in the 1940s, while continuing to serve as part of the animating team on nearly all of Disney's most famous feature-length animated films. In the 1970s, he was promoted to director, and co-directed Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! and The Rescuers. John Lounsbery died on February 13, 1976. At the time of his death, he was working on The Rescuers and still animating at the Walt Disney Studios. He was named a Disney Legend in 1989. He was an animation director for: *''Dumbo'' (1941) *''Song of the South'' (1946) *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (1949) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''Peter Pan'' (1953) *''Ben and Me'' (1953) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) *''Goliath II'' (1960) *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) *''The Jungle Book'' (1967) *''Robin Hood'' (1973) Characters animated by Lounsbery *''Pinocchio'' - J. Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon *''Fantasia'' - Alligators, Ben Ali Gator, the alligators, and the hippos in "Dance of the Hours" *''Dumbo'' - Dumbo, Timothy Mouse *''The Three Caballeros'' - Donald Duck, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles *''Make Mine Music'' - Wolf in Peter and the Wolf, Willie the Whale *''Song of the South'' - Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear *''Fun and Fancy Free'' - Willie the Giant *''Melody Time'' - "Once Upon a Wintertime", "Blame It on the Samba", "Pecos Bill" *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' - Ichabod Crane, Katrina Van Tassel, Brom Bones, the villagers, the animals *''Cinderella'' - Lucifer, Mice, Bruno, Major, Jaq and Gus *''Alice in Wonderland'' - Rose and the Flowers, Caterpillar, Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter, The Walrus and the Carpenter, strange creatures *''Peter Pan'' - George Darling, Indians, Captain Hook, Wendy Darling, Nana, John Darling, Michael Darling, The Lost Boys *''Ben and Me'' - Thomas Jefferson *''Lady and the Tramp'' - Tony, Joe, Bull, Tramp, Police Officer, Professor *''Sleeping Beauty'' - King Hubert, King Stefan, Queen Leah, Goons, Forest Animals *''Goliath II'' - Goliath II, his father and mother and the Elephants, Raja *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' - Sgt Tibbs, Horace *''The Sword in the Stone'' - Merlin, Arthur Pendragon, Madam Mim, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Pike, Wolf, Hawk, Tiger, and Talbot *''The Jungle Book'' - Colonel Hathi, Winifred, Junior, Bulgar elephant, and other elephants, King Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo *''The Aristocats'' - Edgar, Georges Hautcourt, Madame Bonfamille *''Robin Hood'' - Prince John, Sir Hiss, The Sheriff of Nottingham, The Tournament Crocodile, Trigger and Nutsy *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' - Owl, Eeyore, and Gopher Gallery roundupmickey.png|'Mickey Mouse' Pinocchio - Honest John.jpg|'J. Worthington Foulfellow' Pinocchio - Gideon.jpg|'Gideon' Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-8334.jpg|'Hyacinth Hippo' Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-8301.jpg|'Hippos' Fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-8802.jpg|'Alligators' Fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-8850.jpg|'Ben Ali Gator' Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-908-1-.jpg|'Dumbo' Iceradumbo1476.jpg|'Timothy Q. Mouse' Icerathreecaballeros0675.jpg|'Donald Duck' Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2420.jpg|'José Carioca' Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-6829.jpg|'Panchito Pistoles' Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps_com-2458_.jpg|'Wolf' Profile_-_Willie_the_Whale.jpg|'Willie the Whale' Icerafancyfree3383.jpg|'Willie the Giant' Ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps com-4493.jpg|'Ichabod Crane' BromBones05.jpg|'Brom Bones' Katrina gasp.jpg|'Katrina Van Tassel' Three Mice on Trap.jpg|'Mice' Cinderella-1198.jpg|'Lucifer' Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8365.jpg|'Bruno' Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-5283.jpg|'Major' Flowers-from-Alice-in-Wonderland-disney-30758068-500-378.jpg|'Rose and the Flowers' C7.jpg|'Caterpillar' Cheshire-cat-4.jpg|'Cheshire Cat' Mad Hatter Hold the White Rabbit's Pocketwatch.jpg|'Mad Hatter' Profile_-_The_Walrus_and_the_Carpenter.jpg|'The Walrus and the Carpenter' Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8606.jpg|'George Darling' Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-632.jpg|'Nana' Wendy 140.jpg|'Wendy Darling' Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1477.jpg|'John Darling' Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1480.jpg|'Michael Darling' Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7911.jpg|'Captain Hook' Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-5563.jpg|'Indians' Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3197.jpg|'Lost Boys' Tramp-disneyscreencaps_com-5166.jpg|'Tony' Tramp-disneyscreencaps_com-5180.jpg|'Joe' Ladyandthetramp774.jpg|'Bull' Icerasleepingbeauty4325.jpg|'King Stefan' Sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-441.jpg|'Queen Leah' Icerasleepingbeauty2484.jpg|'King Hubert' Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1052.jpg|'Goons' Prince Philip disney.jpg|'Prince Phillip' Samson_001.jpg|'Samson' tve3619-19600121-2244.jpg|'Goliath II' Tve13079-19600121-2244.jpg|'Goliath I' Disney_L102.jpg|'Goliath II's mother' 101 Dalmatians - Horace and Jasper Food.jpg|'Jasper and Horace' 101dalmatians_530.jpg|'Sergeant Tibbs' ColonelInfobox.jpg|'Colonel' The-Sword-in-the-Stone-the-sword-in-the-stone-11806252-840-630.jpg|'Wolf' Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-361.jpg|'Arthur Pendragon' Merlinpipe.jpg|'Merlin' Sword-disneyscreencaps com-1661.jpg|'Sir Ector' Kay 0001.jpg|'Sir Kay' Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1233.jpg|'Archimedes' Swordinthestone 150.jpg|'Sir Pellinore' Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-3512.jpg|'Pike' Scullery Maid.jpg|'Scullery Maid' Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-7300.jpg|'Madam Mim' winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps_com-793.jpg|'Eeyore' winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps_com-1784.jpg|'Owl' winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps_com-1815.jpg|'Gopher' JBS0NNW1-180.jpg|'Colonel Hathi' Junglebook445.jpg|'Winifred' Junglebook115.jpg|'Hathi, Jr.' Junglebook448.jpg|'Jungle Patrol' Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2239.jpg|'Baloo' Junglebook-disneyscreencaps_com-3449.jpg|'King Louie' Aristocats-disneyscreencaps_com-97.jpg|'Edgar Balthazar' Aristocats-disneyscreencaps_com-433.jpg|'Georges Hautcourt' Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-9010.jpg|'Madame Adelaide Bonfamille' Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps_com-4019.jpg|'Prince John' Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps_com-651-1-.jpg|'Sir Hiss' Robinhood-disneyscreencaps_com-4590.jpg|'The Sheriff of Nottingham' Robinhood-disneyscreencaps_com-4843.jpg|'Captain Crocodile' Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-7518.jpg|'Trigger and Nutsy' External links *Disney Legends profile nl:John Lounsbery Category:Animators Category:Disney Legends Category:People Category:Dumbo Category:Song of the South Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:The Jungle Book Category:Robin Hood Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia Category:Make Mine Music Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:1970s deaths Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Cinderella Category:Melody Time Category:1910s births Category:Annie Award Winner Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Bambi Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:Disney Golden Age Category:Disney Dark Age Category:People from Ohio Category:The Aristocats Category:The Rescuers